Battle Animalborg
Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated Dimension Noby: 2nd Dimension! I thought we are back home! But one more thing what is a Dimension? Ferb: Dimension is Paralled universe like Our Dimensions. Noby: Oh, I see what you mean. Perry: Um, are we in the Doofenshmirtz Lair! Phineas: Yeah, why Perry? Alt2 Doofensmirtz: Hey! What are you doing Here! Phineas: Oh Yeah. (They saw Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz sitting on his Chair) Alt2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Will if it Isn't the 1st Dimensional Kids, and you brought a New Friends. Perry: Yes,Yes we have. Alt2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Well if your were (He Realize) Wait did you just Talk!? Perry: Yes I did, even Pinky, Peter and Terry can Talk. Alt2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: But how! How did you Talk? Peter: Dora Kid just gave the Translation Pills to make us Talk. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Oh Okay, now where was I? Oh Yeah, If your here then that mean... my Dimensional self is here right! Phineas: Um no, he's still in our Dimension. Alt- 2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Oh Alright, Well then, if your here that means you will have to Battle Me! Sneech: What, why do you want us to Battle you? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Because I wanna have Fun, So Battle me! All: No! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Did you say No? Dora Kid: Yes, what are Stupid or Something we said No! We don't want to Battle You. (They Walk off) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: What's Wrong Cowboy Cat? CHICKEN!! (Dora Kid Stop walking even His Friends are, Dora Kid heard what he Said) Dora Kid: What did you call me? (He look at Doofenshmirtz) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: I said you are a Chicken, Cowboy Cat! Dora Kid: (Angry) Nobody, Call's me a Chicken! (He walk to Him) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Okay, I won't call you Chicken... But my Robots don't (He pick up his walkie-talkie) Animalborgs! Take Care of this Kids! (Until then the Door has Open, and is was the Animal Agents and they Look like Cyborgs, Phineas Ferb and Their Friends look so Horrified that all the Animals has turn in a Cyborgs) Pinky: All the Animla Agents they have been turn in Cyborg! In their Dimension. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: That's right, and even though I have Something for You and Your Friends. (Perry, Pinky, Peter and Terry got Confuse for what he said, Until then they saw Their Dimensional Self, and they got so Horrified) Pinky: Is that... Me, my neck looks Long (He look his Dimensional Self) Terry: And that's me, I'm look so Tough (He look his Dimensional Self) Peter: and Even for me, I'm look so... so? Wang Dora: Claw. Peter: Yes. (He look his Dimensional Self) Phineas: You captured all the Animal Agents and turn them into a Cyborg! Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: That's right I did, with a Little Help from Someone. Dorapin: Who? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: You will find out soon, Now Animalborgs go get Them! (They are doing His Command, and they are coming towards them for a Battle) Doraemon: Oh No! Well is time for us to use Our Gadgets! (They bring out their 4th Dimensional Stuff, and Bring out all of their Gadgets) Doraemon: Here! Use these Gadgets to Fight! (Bofurd pick a Boxing Glove, Ferb pick a Leaf, Baljeet pick a Juice Bottle, Phineas grab a Pistol even Pinky is, Peter use a Black Belt and put it on his wrist, Noby, Big G and Sneech pick an Air Cannon and they are ready to Fight) Baljeet: Okay, this Drink should better work. (He drink it) (And then the Dogborg, Kittyborg and Raccoonborg is going attack and Baljeet scream and A Huge letter out of his Mouth and Knock them out) Baljeet: Di-did that Letter come out of my Mouth? Doraemon: Yes, It did the Voice Thickener your Drinking, it will make a Letter come out your Mouth! Baljeet: Wow Thank you! (He yelled all the Animalborgs by Using his Large Letters out from his Mouth) Buford: Okay This Boxing Glove will do this time! (Until an Animborg is Gonna Attack him, But they knonk out from Buford Boxing Glove) Wow, Did that Boxing glove? El-Matadora: That's right! That Fist Force Glove is very Powerful to knock out Enemies. Buford: I really like that Glove! It anyone who wants to have Boxing with me (Until then an Kangarooborg is Gonna Have Battle from Buford) Okay, that will do. Ferb: I Wonder what this Leaf do? ( He swind the Leaf and make a Tornado and it got Monkeyborg, Frogborg and Chickenborg and Flew them up to the ceiling) This Leaf will make a Tornado? Dora-Nichov: That's right that one is a Basho Sen. it will make a Tornado out of it. Ferb: Thanks for the Tip Dora-Nichov! Alright time for me to do this! Dorapin: Well time for me to turn them into Rusty! (He blasting them by using his Stake but Mimimi stop Him) Mimimi: Don't do it Dorapin!! Dorapin: Mimimi why did you stop me For!? Mimimi: Because I not gonna let gonna you hurt These Animal! if you turn them in Rusty they will be Worst! Dorapin (Weak Smile) Oh Right my Mistake maybe I should this Air Cannon, Bang! (The Air Cannon has blast at Dogborg) Peter: I wonder what this Belt will do? (Until then Kittyborg has Touch Peter Shoulder and then he grab his Arm and throw to the Wall) Di- Did I do that? Wang Dora: Yes it because the Black Belt did it, That one is a Judo Belt, If Someone touch you the Black Belt will Control you! Peter: Wow, Thank you! If someone is gonna Battle who was it (Until He Heard Something behind it, it was his Dimensional Self with his Bo Staff) Okay, That's Fair! Wand Dora: Here! take This (Throw Peter his Bo Staff from his 4th Dimensional Shelves) Peter: Thanks! (He Grab Wang Dora's Bo Staff and they began to Fight) Phineas: I wonder what this Pistol do? (He shot at Foxborg and then he got Stun) Wow! This one will make them Stun! Dora Kid: That's right this one is a Shock Gun it make them get Stun for 5 Minutes! Phineas: Great thank you! Dora-Rinho: Alright here goes. (He use Black Pepper to Dogborg, Pigborg and Bearborg and they began to Sneeze) take Black Pepper on your Face! (Pinky is trying to shot at his 2nd Dimensional Selfs, by using a Shock Gun until then he ran out of Ammo, And his Dimensional Self just kick him to the Wall and He get up) Pinky: Okay come on! You wanna piece of me! (His 2nd Dimensional Self just Punch Pinky's Left cheek) Pinky: Wow, you Hand are quite Strong (His 2nd Dimensional Self is gonna attack him by using his Ear Blades but Pinky dodge it, he Scream and ran from his Dimensional Self) (Jaidora is Fighting the Animalborgs by Using his Frying pan to give them a Knock out a he did) Jaidora: Looks like I knock you out by using this Frying Pan, So who's Next? (Until then a Blast of Wind, just got the Frying pan away from Jaidora, and it was a Rabbitborg that did it and he looks Mad at Jaidora) Okay, Never mind! (He ran away from him as Fast as he could) (Terry can't fight them with his Martial arts so he use a Sword on the Wall and Prepared to Fight them by his fencing Moves) Terry: Alright! Who's gonna have Sword Fight! (Sword is right in front of him it was His Dimensional Self with a Sword and now they have Sword Fight) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Go get him Turtleborg! fight him to the End! Terry: Your fencing is no match for me! (His Dimensional Self has use his Robotic leg to make Terry fall Backward, And he is Trying to Defend himself) Not the Face! Not the Face! (He push his Dimensional Self to make Himself get up) You should know that you are the Toughest Turtle I ever saw!! (His Dimensional Self has Throw his Sword to the Window and they heard the Sword fell to ground) How about 2 out of 3? (His Dimensional Self just gave him an Angry Look) Okay, maybe not (he ran off from Him) Baljeet: ah. (A little letter has come out of his Mouth that means his Throat is not Well) oh no. I'm a goner. (Until then a Monkeyborg is Gonna attack him, and that makes Baljeet Scream quietly, and then a Blast of wind just knock out Monkeyborg and it was Sneech that save Baljeet's Life) Sneech. Sneech: Come here Hurry! (Baljeet ran to Him, and Sneech defending him, Doraemon, Noby and Big G is Trying to blast the Animalborgs by using their Air Cannon, and Doraemon saw Perry in trouble, He reach his 4th Dimensional Pocket) Doraemon: Perry Here! (He throw A Golden blade to Perry) Perry: Thanks! (he grab a Golden Blade and the blade is controlling it self, Until then Jaidora has Ran past him and Make his Golden Blade fell of on his Hand) Hey! Jaidora: Sorry! (Perry has ran to the Golden Blade, and he grab it until his Dimensional Selfs is Gonna fight him by using a Sword he was Holding, Perry is trying to Defend Himself and the Sword is still controlling iitsel,and then the Sword turn black and cannot control itself) Perry: The Sword turn Black! Doraemon: Is because the Sword cannot Control itself! When it turn to black, it will never control itself to Defend you! Perry: Now you tell me! (He was trying to defend him from his Dimensional Self and then he broke the Sword) Oh No! (Ran away from him) (Ferb is still using his Banana Leaf, until then it finally got Destroyed and he ran away from the Animalborgs, Phineas and Dorapin Shock Gun has no Ammo anymore, and now they run away from them, Buford is still fighting that kangaroo and them his Boxing Glove has been Destroyed, and he run away from that Kangaroo, Doraemon, Noby, Sneech and Big G is trying to blast them and their Air Cannon has been Destroyed, and they are Run away from the Animalborgs. Peter is still fight His Dimensional Selfs and then His Bo staff got Destroyed, and his Black Belt has been torn, and he's running away from him, The Doraemon is Still Fighting them, and Now they are Tired for Fight, They ran of from them, and Now Everybody got Cornered with the Girls, they got Surrounded from the Animalborgs, They Walk Backwards to the Glass and they have to be Careful) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Don't Worry the Glass is Unbreakable! All: Whew. Noby: Doraemon, Use The Anywhere Door! Doraemon: Okay! (He reach his Pocket and Pink Door has Shown up in his Pocket, but The Animalborgs just blast the Anywhere Door to the Window and then it fell off the Building) Maybe Not. Phineas: Dr D I something to tell you, How you Captured all the Animal Agents? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: From my Wife Carlene, She Captured all the Animal to become a Cyborgs! Ferb: I thought you got Divorce, I guess? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz:: Well, we are Pretending to be Divorce. Phineas: You were! Then how did you escape from Prison? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Oh! Thank to Your Dimensional Selfs! They release me to Reunited my Wife. Phineas: They Did! And I have one last Question for you. Where is you Choo Choo Train? Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Oh! Charlene throw it away, and after that I got my Evil back from my Toy Train. Noby: (whisper to Phineas) He got some issue about his Toy Train. Phineas: (whisper to Noby) I know he is Noby. Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: But anyway enough of those Conversations! Animalborgs. (Perry, Pinky, Dora Kid, Peter and Terry use their wrist watch to make the Animalborgs and Doofenshmirtz to have Brain Freeze) Alt-2 Dr Doofenshmirtz: Ah Oh! Brain Freeze! (Doraemon pull the Handle and them all fall off the Building and They Scream, He reach his 4th Dimensional Pocket and give them A Hopter to them, and they put it on their Heads and flew down Gently) Phineas: Whew, That was Close, and what's that Gadget we Put on? Doraemon: that One is a Hopter, It will make us Fly. Phineas: Really, that's Cool! Me and Ferb are Build it Tomorrow! (He Realize) Wait, I'm Sorry I don't Remember this one before that? Perry (he pick something on his Fedora and is a Picture he give it to Phineas) Here. Phineas: Oh, Thank you Perry! (He look at the Picture and he Remember) Oh Yeah! Perry, Ferb and I were taking a Picture, When we were chasing from that Platyborg, Now I Remember thanks Perry (He put the Picupture on his Pocket) Perry: No Problem Phineas. (At Doofenshmirtz top Floor, Platyborg, Chihuahuaborg, Turtleborg and Pandaborg who doesn't got Brain Freeze from their Dimensional Selfs and leap down to Get them) Doraemon: Uh-oh! Go over there! (They flew over there, but those Cyborgs are Chasing them) Phineas: They are coming back around! Doraemon: Fly Down Faster! (They Fly Down as Fast as they could, but the Cyborgs are Still chasing them again) Sue: This isn't Working Doraemon! They are gonna catch us! Doraemon: It because they are Cyborgs! Now we cannot run faster from them! (They are blast their Hopter from their Blaster, and Now their Hopter is Destroyed, and then they are falling to Doom,) Dorami: Do Something Brother! We gonna get Crush! Doraemon: If I know something like that! (He Realize) Oh Wait (he bring out something in his 4th Dimension Pocket) Dandelion Comb! (Phineas is Holding Perry on his right arm and he Comb his Hair, and then it turn into a Dandelion and They floating Gently, Isabella is Holding Pinky on her right arm and she Comb her Hair and then it turn into a Dandelion and They float Gently too, Ferb is Holding Peter on his Right arm and he Comb his hair and then it turn into a Dandelion and they float Gently, Baljeet is Holding Terry on his right arm and he Comb his Hair and then His Hair is a Dandelion and they float Gently, and The Other has Comb there hair and now the float Gently, Except the Robot Cats they are Still Comb their Fur but they don't have Hairs one) Doraemon: Ah! I Forget! It only works on Hair not Fur!!! (And then they get Crush to the Ground but they are Okay, The Kids and Their Pet's has finnaly landed on the Ground and their hairs is Back to Normal) Mimimi: Oh Dear, Dorapin are you and your Friends Alright? Dorapin: Yes, We're fine Mimimi and even though I broken something, (He something on his back and it was a Soda Can) Okay, I think I broke a Soda Can. (He throw the Soda Can to the Trash Bin) Jaidora: Well, at least we got away from them! (But they are Behind him and he Knows) Or many not! (They are Gunpoint at Them and The Doraemons and Their Friends has been Surrounded) Dora Kid: Oh Great, we got cornered from them! Dorami: What do we do?! (Perry is looking for something and he saw the Digital Hacker that was strap on Phineas's Back) Perry: (Whispered) Phineas I need that Digital Hacker. Phineas: (Whisper) Okay, but be Careful Perry. Dora Kid: OK, OK you got us take us to Dr Doofenshmirtz. (They Nod at Him) Perry: But NOT Today! (He got the Digital Hacker and Blast, Platyborg, Chihuahuaborg,Turtleborg and Pandaborg to the Wall and They got Unconscious, They ran to them to see if they are Alright) Isabella: Do you think they are Alright? Perry: I guess so, But we have to Run away. Dora-Med: Why? (Perry pointed behind Dora-Med and it was a Norm-Bots are they gonna Catch them) Oh, Okay (Deep Breath) RUN!!! (They Ran as Fast as they Could, Until then Platyborg, Chihuahuaborg, Turtleborg and Pandaborg Fingers is Moving, that means they got Conscious) To Be Continued Category:Transcripts Category:MRJOJOUK3